Watching from Behind
by mysterious intentions
Summary: Prequel to So Many Steps Ahead. True to the vow she made after the Chrysanthemum Contest, Brianna seeks out Drew after she wins her first contest. She really wasn't too surprised at his answer, after all, his eyes were always glued to a certain other coordinator. Implied Contestshipping and one-sided Admirationshipping.


Author's Note: Has anyone done this idea before? I felt like I just had to write this after watching the "Spontaneous Combusken" episode and reading an analysis of it. Inspiration from _Lost Legendarie_'s Obsessively Observant Contestshipping which are highly amusing as well as deeply analytical.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Flygon you gotta keep the pressure on! Screech!" The young girl commanded of her pokemon. The audience was quick to cover their ears as an ear-splitting screech resounded through the stadium, though, they should have been counting themselves lucky since Eevee was the one receiving the worst of it. The fox-like pokemon raised its brown fur in alarm and cringed in pain. May's current opponent had shoulder length burgundy hair, dressed in a button-up yellow blouse, and wore an orange skirt that flowed to her knees. She was not only a challenging adversary, but also an old friend.

"Eevee! Try using Dig!" May called out to her struggling pokemon. As well as suffering from the last attack, Eevee was currently lodged in a tight sand tomb with only seconds to spare in the final round of the Violet City pokemon contest.

"Eev!" Eevee's paws padded furiously underneath the mound of sand it was buried in. Unfortunately, all that resulted was the unsurprising discovery that it was immobilized in sand.

A green-haired boy, who was sitting stiffly in the audience, shook his head. May should have known that Eevee's Dig attack would fail, she should have gone with something like Shadow Ball where the pokemon didn't need to use its arms. She was making the rookie mistake of letting the panic get to her head.

"Oh no..." May gritted her teeth as the clock ticked down to its final seconds. From his view in the stands, the green-haired boy could see May's shoulders slump as she absorbed her impending defeat.

"And that's it folks! The winner of this year's Violet City contest is...Brianna!" Lillian Meridian, who had temporarily switched from emceeing in Kanto to Johto, announced to the packed Contest Hall.

Cheers of approval roared from the crowd and Brianna stepped up to take a bow with her Flygon. After she straightened back up and flashed the crowd a winning smile, her eyes flitted towards May. The other coordinator was tending to her Eevee, but paused when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Mustering up the strongest smile she could, May turned towards Brianna and gave her a reassuring nod. With the assurance that there were no hard feelings, Brianna's smile ballooned into a full-blown beam.

How nostalgic...the boy thought as he remembered how he had been in May's position during the last Grand Festival. As he was carefully watching May, her sapphire eyes suddenly locked with his gaze. He straightened his torso in surprise. But as abruptly as she had glanced at him, as hastily as she looked away. He knew the feeling only too well, her pride was becoming extremely fragile from losing two consecutive contests and not to mention getting thrown around by Solidad at the Grand Festival. When she stood up and walked silently out of the arena, he was quick to move out of his seat and exit before anyone else did.

But as he rounded the corner, all that he glimpsed of May was the back of her distinct green bandana slipping through the Contest Hall's doors. A frown immediately replaced his neutral expression. She must have been really upset to have to leave like that without even talking to him. Not that he was feeling disappointed or anything remotely like that...

His feet moved almost automatically towards the direction May took off in and he contemplated if he should go after her. Her friends weren't here anymore, and chances were she was by a nearby lake crying her eyes out. The image bounced around uneasily in his head. Even if he did follow her...would she even be happy to see him? Sometimes when he was feeling down he just wanted to be alone. Besides, did she even count him as a friend? Last time Harley brought up their relationship at the Hoenn Grand Festival she had no hesitation in brushing them off as solely rivals. Sure that was a while ago, but had she really changed her mind?

He would have kept on brooding if it wasn't for a shrill voice calling his name that brought his attention back to reality.

"Mr. Drew! So good to see you here," the winner of the Violet City contest bounded up to him with sparkles practically twinkling in her large eyes.

"Oh umm...Brianna, was that your name?" He really wasn't that good with names and rarely bothered to learn them. It was probably due to the fact that she had just won the contest and her association with May that explained why he was able to remember. Even May's little posse he wasn't completely sure of...one was her brother, another the tall guy, and the last one Soot? Dusty? Whatever, something like that.

"Oh Mr. Drew, I'm so happy that you remembered my name!" Brianna gushed as a blush flamed across her cheeks.

A niggling sense of guilt poked at him because it was really just luck that he remembered. He chose to ignore her statement and get straight to her pokemon. Regardless of who it was, Drew gave credit when credit was due. "Your Flygon was great out there, its moves were spot on. Anyone can tell with one glance how well you've raised it," he said approvingly.

"Thank you so much Mr. Drew...it means a lot to me to hear that from you," she managed to reply back coherently. Although, it seemed like she was about to faint at any moment.

And Drew wasn't particularly looking forward to being the one to break her fall. Sure Drew had fans and with that fan girls, but for the most part he paid them no heed. Oddly enough they didn't seem to mind how he awkwardly ignored them. However, he was not that cold of a person to disregard someone who dedicated her entire career to him, regardless of how borderline creepy it was.

He nodded curtly, satisfied with the conversation after he had said his piece about her pokemon. "Well...I've got to go. Bye now."

"Wait Mr. Drew!" Her senses seemed to return to her when she realized that he was sneaking away.

The said boy turned his head to the side, jade eyes questioning her inquisitively. "What is it? I'm a bit busy," he strained his voice to sound as polite as possible.

"U-Ummm...It's just...I-I really want to talk to you about s-something," she stuttered out, her face now completely flushed red.

Oh boy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The setting sun's reflection sat atop the smooth plane of water, glistening into a long yellow column that seemed so close to touching the shore. The lake shone with specks of orange, combining into a beautiful contrast with the colors of the deep blue lake. The flutter of a Wingull's wings beat through the peace as it settled into the water, but even that added to the serene tranquility.

It should have been romantic, but it was just awkward.

On a bench besides the lake, Brianna had scooted all the way to the left and cleared a wide opening for another person on her right. Much to her dismay, the person she had left the space for opted to uncomfortably stand right next to the bench. He tried to ignore the disappointed stare she was shooting him. Unlike his air-headed rival, Drew was not an oblivious person, and had an inkling where this was going.

"So...Mr. Drew, would you like to take a seat?" Brianna asked sweetly, a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

"No thanks, I'm fine," he responded. What was he even doing here?

"Okay..." The girl trailed off, her blue eyes shifting downcast. But in a matter of seconds, an idea seemed to pop into her head and she brightened up again. "So May...she's your closest friend isn't she?"

The question caught him off guard and he furrowed his brow. "What?"

"May's your closest friend who's a girl, isn't she?" She clarified.

He thought about her random inquiry and vaguely wondered why they came all the way out here for her to ask something like that. "I wouldn't say that," he finally answered, rummaging through his earlier thoughts about how May described him as _only_ a rival.

He didn't miss seeing the confusion riddle her expression, or how there seemed to be some kind of renewed hope in her eyes.

"But she's someone you really respect isn't she?" Brianna continued to goad.

What was this, "interrogate Drew" time?

"Yes, I suppose," he admitted grudgingly. "She has come a long way since I first met her and has become decent competition."

"I agree, she was very difficult to beat in today's contest," Brianna nodded in affirmation.

It slowly dawned on Drew where Brianna was going with this though he thought it was a peculiar approach.

"I've been training hard so I'd be able to become strong enough to beat May..." She looked up at him with steely eyes, the resolve in them unwavering. "Do you think that you'll be able to respect me the same way you respect her?"

Drew blinked a few times. Was gaining his respect all that this was about? For once in his life, thank goodness he was wrong. Relief washed over him. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'll say one thing Brianna, you do have the potential to be a great coordinator."

"Really?!" Her beam was overwhelmingly cheerful, and Drew couldn't help but smile with the contagious happiness that this wasn't a confession. However, much to his chagrin, the blissful demeanor was short lived. Her mood flipped in nearly a complete one-eighty, and now she was shyly twiddling her thumbs together. "U-umm, wait...there's more."

The color drained out of his face before he could fully register the meaning behind her words. Dread washed over him and kicked out the beautiful relief he had been feeling a moment ago.

Cheeks as red as a berry, Brianna took in a deep breath before spilling everything in one take. "I'm really really _really _in love with you Mr. Drew! I've always admired the way you battle with such style and how you're just so cool! Please, please, please consider having me as your girlfriend..."

And there it was. It wasn't the first time Drew had been confessed to. Unfortunately, that didn't make the current situation any less awkward. To say he was uncomfortable was quite the understatement, since he felt about ten times more uncomfortable now than when he was watching Harley cosplay as May. That was definitely saying something. Despite the awkwardness and embarrassment, Drew already knew his answer before she had even approached him.

"I'm...flattered," he fumbled to say as his voice returned to him. "But I'm...I'm going to have to decline your offer..."

Guilt bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he watched the girl's hopeful expression drop and tears creep into the corner of her eyes. "I'm just a really busy coordinator," he added in quickly. "I have to train all the time, I honestly don't have time for a relationship."

He could tell that she was fighting back crying in front of him and silently applauded her for being strong. Supposing that now was as good a time as ever, he turned around to leave. Alone time was what she needed, he was the last person that was going to be able to heal her heartbreak.

"Wait," surprisingly, her voice was still steeled in determination.

Drew halted in his steps and shifted so he was facing her again. "Yes?"

"Can you do one thing for me?" Brianna pleaded quietly.

He hesitated, but nodded. "What is it?"

She wiped her arms over her glossy blue eyes and cleared her throat, "All I'm asking is that you answer me honestly. Would you have given the same answer if May was the one asking you?" Her high voice was stony serious and her fingers flexed tensely by her side.

At least it wasn't a request for a phone number or even worse a kiss, though this wasn't much better. "I don't see what May has to do with any of this," he sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his green hair.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't say yes to me, but it's not because of the reason you told me!" She exclaimed.

Drew was somewhat taken aback, what made her grow this sudden backbone? The green-haired coordinator stood stark silent as he puzzled over the mystery.

And then he saw it. He saw the raw hurt in her eyes from having heard a rejection. In all honesty, he didn't understand why this girl, or any girls for that matter would like him. Yes, he was an excellent coordinator and charmingly attractive. But if someone took the time to really get to know him, he was cold, critical, and simply not a fan of socializing. Not to mention quote on quote he "didn't know how to have fun" since he was perfectly content in spending all his days on sharpening his pokemon's skills.

Her thin eyebrows creased together as Drew neglected to answer her. Sighing, Brianna continued on, "I need to know if the reason why you're rejecting me is because you have feelings for May. May is my friend too, and I understand why you would like her."

It was Drew's turn to blush as Brianna's words sunk in. Sweat pooled in the palm of his hands and he struggled to retain his composure. "May and I...we're not like that," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Then why were you even here today? I have a feeling it wasn't to see me," she countered easily.

But Drew was prepared as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Just happened to pass by. Nothing more than a coincidence."

"A coincidence that happens pretty often if you ask me. I've been watching you and May for quite some time...You protect her and you know it." Even though she was successful in refuting his claim, the sadness was evident in her tone. "I just wanted to tell you how I felt, even when I knew my chances were slim to nothing. I know May is someone special to you, I think I'd feel a little bit better knowing it's a good person like May that I'm losing to," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when she opened them again, finished up with a wry smile.

It wasn't like Drew hadn't entertained the idea of liking May before. The other two times he had rejected a girl's confession, her innocent face had briefly flashed through his mind before he could control his own thoughts. He wasn't oblivious to feelings, including his own. Yet, it all boiled down to him liking the way things presently were.

"Have you...ever met anyone like her?" Drew finally spoke up after what seemed like an eternity of staying as silent as a statue.

"What do you mean?" Brianna tapped her finger against her chin. "You mean someone who is optimistic, friendly, and always ready to eat?"

Drew 'hmphed' and shook his head from side to side. "No, I mean someone who is so frustratingly naive that you can't help but worry about them. You can't help but watch them from behind."

Clear green eyes looked up into the darkening sky as thoughts of May flooded his mind. She was so trusting. Too trusting. There were more people like Harley lurking about and she would open her arms up to them only to get stabbed in the back. So naive. So _May._ How could her friends let her travel alone and not be worried sick to their stomachs?

"I don't know...maybe," the girl replied uncertainly, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I'm sure there's lots of naive people out there though, what's extra special about May?"

"Because," he paused to consider his word choice. He was unsure how to express it in words because his feelings were just what they were, a feeling. "Because I have never met anyone else, who after being tricked, taken advantage of, and...yelled at," an uncomfortable hollowness arose in his stomach as he remembered that he had caused the last item he listed. "And who was still able to maintain such a simple purity. Her strength to forgive is like no other."

"Mr. Drew..." She breathed out his name, absorbing his words carefully.

"Our battling tactics and styles are completely different," Drew continued, "But her stubborn belief that hard work and love is all it takes to succeed, is something that I feel like protecting. Especially since she's so keen on forgiving everyone that's wronged her," he rolled his eyes as he recalled how it took maybe five minutes for May to forgive all of Harley's underhanded deeds. "She's incredibly naive and I might even go as far as calling her stupid, but she doesn't become calloused from a few bad experiences. I can't help admiring her spirit. Everyone always assumes that I'm the one that acts like the mentor in our rivalry, and that's just not true for everything."

Drew stuffed his hands into his pockets and twisted his body away from Brianna. "That's all I have to say about May, honestly."

The girl opened her mouth to respond but Drew suddenly cut her off. "Oh, and to your first question...about if May was the one that asked what you did."

That shut Brianna up as she clamped her mouth close and sat up on the edge of the bench.

"It's really not our style to do things like this, as in you know, confessions," he motioned to the general romantic setting. "But if it were to happen...the truth is, I don't know what I'd say." He locked his eyes with hers in a strong, steady gaze, letting her see that he was as sincere as could be. "Good bye now, good luck on all your other contests."

With those parting words, Drew walked away from the lake, leaving Brianna alone with no one but her own reflection. She stared into the lake, looking right back into the eyes of her mirror image. It didn't appear to be a heartbroken girl glancing back at her. Even though her confession had gone far from what she imagined in her dreams, she didn't regret a single moment of it. She had actually been able to have a real conversation with Drew instead of watching him from behind. That was enough to make her feel like the second luckiest girl in the world. If only May, the luckiest girl in the world, knew how much Drew watched her from behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note again: You know I actually like Brianna, I think she propels Contestshipping forward because she forces them to think about their feelings. And did anyone catch that hint of irony when Drew claimed it wasn't their style when it is _so_ their style to end up on beaches or romantic sunsets? I can't believe I wrote a sequel in like a week when I've been neglecting a S.A. sequel for almost 2 years...

Anyways, thank you for reading and reviews are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
